Little Do You Know
by ForeverNicole
Summary: AU: Rose is raised as a poised young lady, she is the apple to her father's eye. But now she's 18 and unmarried, meanwhile her best friend Vasilisa is getting married. What happens when a certain stranger dances his way to Rose at Vasilisa's engagement party? (Lemons)
1. Chapter 1

**Little Do You Know**

**Hey Guys! I fell in love with Vampire Academy books, so I decided to create my own version of the story. I hope you enjoy this Fanfiction.. I enjoy writing it for you guys. **

**I don't own VA… (sadly)**

**~ForverNicole~**

The frozen wind burned my cheeks as I rode through the dark forest. The sky above was blocked from view by the tree's barely letting the moon shine through. The tree's shadows casted themselves all-round me and my horse as we galloped through the night. Hours had passed since leaving the Mazur mansion, I know mother would be worried, but I mostly feared fathers disapproving look. Living up to his expectation, is the hardest thing I have ever done.

I'm shaken from my thoughts by the gates of the Mazur mansion coming in to my vision. I straighten my appearance and ride through the entrance, seeing all the guards relax when they see it is me. I look to my left to see my chamber maid waiting for my command, a guard comes the side of my horse and reaches his hand to steady me as I dismount.

"Make sure she is fed and given a bath, she reeks of her filthy stall." I say to the stable boy who grabs the reins from my hand and takes my horse to the stables. I turn my attention to Sydney my chamber maid, I pull of my riding gloves and hand them to her. "Draw me a bath; I'll be there when I return from seeing my father." She bows and scurries off in the other direction.

I hurried through the courtyard, and into the warm mansion that is illuminated by all the oil lamps. I sigh and feeling the reassurance of my home, I shake my feelings and head towards my father's study that is guarded by guards.

I turn to one of the guards and smile at him. "Is my father in there Eddie?" I ask gently. Eddie smiles at me and bows. "Yes milady, he has been waiting for you to return."

I sighed and gave Eddie a smile. "Well I mustn't keep him waiting." I pushed the door in and feel the warm air brush against my cold cheeks. I look around the room and see my father stand with his hands braced against the fire place, starring at the burning embers. I cleared my throat to make my presence known, my father's head shoots up, and he straightens his clothing before turning to face me.

"Rosemarie I wondered when you would grace me with your presence, you left before the sun even rose above the trees, and you don't return until the moon has risen." He says and pours himself a brandy, taking a swig and glances back up at me, I dare not move afraid of the wrath of the man that stands before me. He sighs and places the crystal glass onto his desk, on top of numerous papers. "Your mother has been concerned for you all day, you missed many lesson with Kirova, what do you have to say for yourself young lady?"

I stepped forwards and gulped trying to choose my words carefully. "I wasn't thinking clearly this morning when I was awoken before dawn, I was feeling cramped and needed to be let out, and so I inquired that a nice long ride would clear me of these ill feelings." I said placing a hand on my chest.

My father studied my face then shook his head. "If you feel the need to be let out, I will send you to the Dragomir's you know how they desire your presence. Do not attempt this again young lady; I do not want to hear the whispers of the town's people, when the talk about what you do on these 'rides'." He gave me and angry glare. "Am I understood?"

I nodded my head. "You couldn't be any clearer father." I bowed towards him and stepped back against the door. I turned to open the door when my father spoke my name again sending chills down my spine. "Oh and Rose?" He said with a stern voice, I turned to see what his trouble was.

"Yes, Father?" I raised my eye brows at the man.

"Be sure to be ready at sun down tomorrow." He stated, confused I wrinkled my nose and asked. "What for?"

He sighed and took another sip of his auburn drink, then placed it back down on his piles of papers that were on his desk. "Vasilisa and Christians engagement ball is the day after tomorrow." He said stiffly, and then looked at me with intent. "You will look presentable, and dance with every suitor that approaches you. Am I understood Rosemarie?"

I fought the urge to roll my eyes at my father; I nodded my head slightly and swallowed. "Yes sir."

"I love you Rosemarie, now go, off to bed we have a long day tomorrow." He said waving his hand at me dismissing me from his presence. I curtsied and bowed my head before turning and exiting the room, on my way out I saw a smirk on Eddies face. I rolled my eyes at the boy and made a rude gesture towards him with my middle finger, which was very "unlady like" as my mother would say, but at the moment I couldn't care less.

I traveled down the corridors that led to my chambers, and watched as my shadow danced across the walls as I walked to my room. Once I reached my bed chambers I was greeted by Sydney and my other maids. I walked into one of the rooms and waited for them to help me undress, not that I couldn't undress myself, I just didn't feel like untying my corset.

I felt a shiver go down my spine as my riding dress fell around my ankles leaving my in my corset and undergarments. I looked at myself in the mirror, seeing Sydney starring at my reflection as well and smiling at me.

Sydney giggled and undid some of my laces. "Oh do tell me what is funny Sydney." I stated looking down at the girl.

"I was just thinking of what your father would possibly say to you, or what punishment you received for leaving without permission." She said and poked me playfully in the back, I smiled at her and rolled my eyes.

"Well actually, my punishment is that I must dance with every man who approaches me tomorrow night." I stifled a laugh and stared down at the floor.

"He's just worried that you'll never meet and eligible suitor, before you're 20." Sydney reasoned.

"I just turned 18, I can't possibly just wake up one day and try and find love." I muttered and stepped out of my undergarments. I sighed and made my way to the bathroom; I looked at myself in the mirror and rolled my eyes. "There is no one out there that fancies me anyway; father might as well arrange a marriage for me." I huffed and stepped into the warm water pooled in the porcelain tub.

Sydney laughed and gave me a look. "Your father loves you too much to do that to you, he wants you to find love like he and your mother did." She said confidently and begun folding my towels. I kicked my foot at her sending droplets of water across the room.

"What about Lord Ishakov? He's very kind and fancies you miss." Sydney said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Adrian is a drunk and has deflowered many women, no thank you." I said and begun cleaning off my body. Sydney frowned and looked down at the ground, she scrunched up her nose, she did that when she tries to concentrate.

"Oh miss, what about Lord Belikov?" she asked, the unfamiliar name rolled off her tongue sending shivers down my spine. I gave her a questioning look, longing for more information about this stranger.

"Belikov? " I questioned, she shook her head and let out a sigh.

"Dimitri Belikov, his mother and father own the most land in Baia Russia, he moved to St. Petersburg just last year, and has been living at the Dragomir's mansion for the past month." Sydney answered my question while handing me a silky towel. I wrapped myself with the towel, and walked towards my closet, pulling out one of my night gowns.

"How old is he?" I asked still thinking about the Belikov boy.

I saw a smile spread across Sydney face. "He is 24 the same age as Lord Ishakov."

"Hmm." I answered as I situated myself into my bed. "What is he doing at the Dragomir's?"

"He's been traveling around the county, he was at the Ozera's but gossip says that something happened between him and Lady Tasha." Sydney said and her cheeks grew red.

I rolled my eyes and laid my head down on the pillow. "Doesn't surprise me with that woman."

Sydney bowed and blew out all my candles, and left my room without another word. I tossed and turn still thinking about the mysterious Belikov man, thinking about how he will be like… wait why do I even care about a Lord that I don't even know? He'll probably turn out to be a snob, or a rich little boy who is used to getting his way..

With these thought traveling through my head, I silently drifted off to a pleasant sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Little Do You Know

I awoke to the sound of metal trunks being placed on the stone floor. I fluttered my yes open to see Sydney standing at the foot of my bed, smiling down at me. "Good morning miss, sleep well?" She asked and laid a dress on my bed.

"Hmm." I yawned as I stretched out my muscles, as I stood up out of bed and walked over to my mirror waiting to be dressed. "Has my dress been finished?" I asked Sydney who was pulling out pins for my hair.

"Yes, Miss Annie and Lucy finished it last night, it's all pure silk, you will be the most beautiful person there tonight." I rolled my eyes and laughed at her.

"Oh Sydney, we both know that all eyes will be on Lissa and Christian tonight, as it should be. Ah I'm so deeply happy for Lissa; she is so in love with that boy." I sighed and started to brush my hair while Sydney laced my corset.

"Well miss, you'll be beautiful when you meet Lord Belikov tonight." Sydney smiled mischievous at me, making roll my eyes.

"Sydney don't get any ideas, nothing will come of it so you might as well throw away those dirty thoughts of yours now." I huffed at her. I looked back at her and saw a burgundy dress hanging up on my vanity mirror, confused about the dress I turned and looked at Sydney .

"Sydney where did I retrieve that dress?" I asked turning around to face her.

"Lord Ivashkov sent it last week milady." Sydney said smiling, I stared down at the dress for another moment the shrugged my shoulders.

As I stared at my face I could see every imperfection there was to it. My lips were too pink, my eyebrows were too dark they were darker then my own hair, people probably think that I dye them or something. I sighed at my face the looked down at the photograph of Lissa and I at my families masquerade ball, from when we were twelve.

I smiled at the picture as Sydney pulled my hair in a pin curler. I began to say something until my mother rushed into the room, with a whoosh.

"Oh Rosemarie, I'm so glad you're awake. The party is at five o'clock dear, you have an hour." My mother said and squeezed my shoulders, and rushed back out of my bed chambers. I looked at Sydney who was as startled as I was, I let out a laugh and pressed a hand to my lips to hide my smile. Sydney just sighed and looked down at me and then smiled.

"Well milady I suggest you stand up, I only have an hour. " She winked at me and walked towards my closet and returning with a big black bag on a hanger.

I stood on the pedestal excitedly waiting to see what my dress looked like on me.

* * *

><p>An hour later I was dressed and pampered to perfection, or so Sydney said as I closed my eyes hiding my appearance. Sydney pressed a hand over my eyes indicating that she was finished, and she walked me over to my wall length mirror.<p>

"Okay, you can open them now." Sydney released her hand over her eyes and stepped away from me. I open my eyes and starred at the mirror with awe.

The dress was ball gown, covered with white lace and with fabric roses on the waist of it. The back was opened but was covered with lace, it was quite scandalous, it showed off my poise back, and shoulders. The lace from the back connected with the lace straps that connected with the bust of the dress. I turned to the back to see my dark brown curls stop at my lower back. I turned back around and smiled at Sydney, who was staring at me with happiness in her eyes.

"Oh Sydney you've done it again… its breath taking." I answered and place a hand on my chest. Sydney walked over to me with lipstick in her hand, she applied the lipstick among the rest of my make-up and stepped back starring at her master piece.

"No words can describe you right now, milady." Sydney smiled and hugged my shoulders. "Lord Belikov best watch himself tonight." She whispered into my ear.

She stepped back and picked out my jewelry that will match the dress. I sighed at my reflection and walked towards Sydney, and placed the necklace around my neck. The cold metal sent shivers down my back, revealing my anxiety about the party tonight. I begun to wring my hands, and then looked down at the ground.

I was interrupted from my thoughts, by my mother's servant Jill opening the door holding my shawl and gloves. "Lord Mazur and Lady Mazur are waiting in the carriage, milady."

I nodded my head and wrapped the shawl around my shoulders and walked out of the room. "GOOD LUCK!" Sydney yelled after me making me smile at her.

I walked down the grand stairwell that led to the front of the mansion. Butlers were holding the main doors opened for me as I stepped into the cold night. Eddie had approached me and smiled down at my dress. "You're mother and father have already left." Eddie stated.

"Of course they have, will you call for the other carriage?" I asked, Eddie nodded and whistled to the stable boy who was standing at the bottom of the step, and then the boy ran towards the stable.

"You look beautiful tonight milady." Eddie said extending his arm for me, graciously I took it and we walked down to the new carriage that had just pulled in front of the stairs. Eddie released my hand and opened the carriage door, helping me enter the wood box. After I was in Eddie climbed up into the carriage and hit the roof to indicate to the driver to drive.

I starred at the window and watched the dark trees past as we drove past them. I noticed Eddie starring at me with concern, and then cleared his throat. "Is there something troubling you milady?" he asked politely.

"Eddie, I told you without my father around you can call me Rose." I stated and he nodded his head.

"My apologies, but is there something wrong rose?" He asked again.

I sighed and closed my eyes, feeling the heavy mascara lashes tickle my cheek bones. "I'm just not excited about this party, that's all." I answered and looked at him.

He smiled at me and shook his head. "Rose since you look like that tonight, I'm pretty sure you'll have a good night."

I laughed at him, and shook my head, and continued to stare out the window.

* * *

><p>The carriage pulled in front of the Dragomir's mansion, where people from all of the counties walked up the stairs, I looked at Eddie and sighed at the people. "I think we are late Eddie." I murmured. Eddie nodded and opened the carriage door, holding his hand out for me. I stepped down onto the cobblestone pathway, I took Eddies arm and we walked up the long stairs that led to the front of the mansion.<p>

I looked around and saw all the people in side and sighed with frustration. "Never mind, we are really late." I muttered to myself, I could hear Eddie laugh.

Eddie escorted me to the main door where a servant took my shawl, an Eddie's coat. The main butler smiled at me and told me the party was down the grand stairwell. I stepped onto the landing above the stairwell and saw everyone at the bottom of the steps.

"Will you announce me Henry?" I asked the butler and batted my eye lashes at him. He smiled and nodded his head. "It's my job milady." I bowed my head with appreciation.

I walked to the top of the stairwell and waited to be announced; Henry walked next to me and cleared his throat. "Presenting Lady Rosemarie Mazur."

Everyone at the bottom of the steps turned around and starred at me as Eddie and I walked down the carpeted stairs. I looked around through the crowd, to find someone familiar, when I spotted my father making his way to the bottom of the stairs holding out his hand for me. When I reached the last step I took his hand and he led me to another room full of people.

The silence was broken by the murmur that people spoke as I walked by them. I felt a hand touched the fabric of my dress; I turned to see a little girl touch one of the roses. She looked up at me and smiled, I returned her smile and continued to follow my father into the other room.

In the other room, the first person I saw was Lissa. She had her head laing on Christians shoulder, they were in the front of the crowd. Christian in the middle of a conversation as Henry announced us to the room.

"Lord Ibrahim Mazur and Lady Rosemarie Mazur." The room grew quiet as my white ball gown walked through the crowd. I heard a squeal and saw Lissa's form hurrying towards me, she trew her arms around me and pulled me into a hug. I smiled at her as she pulled away and looked down at my dress with wide eyes.

"Rosemarie Mazur you look beautiful!" She squealed and placed a hand over her heart.

"Thank you Lissa, you look beautiful as well." I looked down at her plan gold gown that ended at her toes. She smiled at me and shook her head and looped her arm through mine. "Not as beautiful as you do, have you seen some of the death glares the women are giving you?" she teased and led me to where she was standing a few moments ago. I turned my head to say something to my father, but he was gone.

Christian came into my view as we walked further through the dead silent crowd. He was smiling at me and Lissa, he extended his hand towards Lissa. Lissa took hold of his hand and stood next to him, he looked at me and shook his head. "Rosemarie I think you have given every women in hear a heart attack, by the sight of your dress. It is exquisite" He said I waved my hand at his nonsense, Lissa nodded her head in agreement with her fiancé.

"Oh please, you both look better than I do." I said trying to be kind.

"Oh Adrian is looking for you, he was asking earlier." Lissa winked at me but all I did was roll my eyes. She made a face and shook her head. "Rose, he would be a good match for you." She said sounding all motherly for a few moments.

"Yes, he would but I am not interested in being a drunk's wife." I answered coldly. Lissa rolled her eyes and waved her hand at me; Christian smiled and cleared his throat. "She's right Lissa, you know that he is a drunk."

"Oh Christian you know you adore Adrian." Lissa hissed, he nodded.

"Yes I do but he is not a match for Rose, she would kill him." Christian answered back.

Before Lissa could answer I spat in "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." I looked at Lissa who was giving me a worried look.

I looked away from her and at the crowd; a tall brown haired figure caught my eye. HE was standing in the back of the room starring at me, I caught his gaze a smirk splayed across his face and he winked at me. I rolled my eyes at the stranger and returned to Lissa talking about her upcoming wedding.

I was about to say something when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Mason Ashford, standing behind me smiling like an idiot. Smiled back at my old friend and extended my hand for him, he took my hand and placed a kiss on my tan fingers.

"May I have this dance milady?" He asked giving me a wink, I batted my eyes.

"Of course you can Milord."

He grasped my hand walked us to the dance floor where other couples were dancing, and speaking in conversation. Mason and I danced around the other couples, we didn't speak but we smiled at each other. He had the silly look on his face as he saw the stranger from earlier looking at us as we danced.

"Well he looks a little jealous, tell me Rosemarie is that the man you 'See' on you long 'rides'?" Mason said wiggling his eyebrows at me, I opened my moth to protest.

"Mason! I would never meet a man in private." I hissed at him and playfully hit his arm. He let out a laugh, and we stopped dancing. Mason walked me back over towards Lissa and Christian who were still in conversation.

"But seriously Rose, do you know him?" He asked kissing my hand. I looked up from Mason to the stranger, only to find the stranger missing from his original spot.

"No mason I have no idea who he is." I answered and pull Mason into a tight hug. Mason winked at me and walked away, I took a step to Lissa when I ran into another body, a firm, hard body. I felt myself falling when I felt hands grasp my forearms balancing me.

I straighten myself and looked down at my dress. "I am so sorry, do forgive me?" I answered before the person I hit could even talk.

"It's quite alright; I should have watched where I was going." A sweet thick accented voice sang out to my ears. I looked up at the victim to find the stranger from earlier looking down at me.

"Thank you for catching me." I answered and looked into his dark brown eyes; I could feel my heart begin to race even faster than it already was. He smiled at me and took hold on my hand and placed a kiss on my fingers, his lips sent tingles up my arm.

"Anytime you need saving milady, just yell for me." He said which made me laugh.

"And how will I yell for you. 'Oh stranger who I don't know come save me!'" I laughed at myself, and the stranger did as well. He bowed at me and I curtsied.

"My apologies, I am Dimitri Belikov." He said and everything clicked his Russian accent, his pale complexion and dark hair.

"Rosemarie Mazur." I answered back at him; he smiled and nodded his head.

"I know who you are milady." He said and offered me his arm; hesitantly I took it and looked over at Lissa who was smiling at me.

"How do you know who I am Lord Belikov?" I asked curiously.

He smiled and looked down at me. "When you were announced to the room, women around the room began to talk about you." He said trying to hide his smile. "and Vasilisa has told me a lot about her beautiful best friend."

I nodded my head and starred at his handsome face, he squeezed my arm with his as we walked past my parents who were intently starring at me. "I think your father would like to kill me." Dimitri said with a smile. I laughed at him and looked back at my father who was looking at me and pointing at the lace on the back of my dress… scandalous.

"No I'm afraid that he just caught a glimpse of the back of my dress." I whispered and hid my smile. Dimitri looked down at me, and looked at my back and his smiled grew wider. "Oh yes I could see where he could be mad about that."

I giggled, but stopped as Tasha Ozera began to walk towards us. I could feel Dmitri's arm stiffen as he caught the sight of the women walking towards us.

"Oh Lord Belikov, Lady Mazur, what a pleasant surprise. Lady Mazur I didn't know you were coming tonight." She said through her fake smile.

I returned her smile and nodded my head. "Of course why would I miss my best friend's engagement party?"

"Oh of course, jus the rumors have been spreading about you, so I thought you wouldn't come." She said with a hiss. I looked at Dimitri who was looking at me with a sorry smile.

"Well, I think I'm going to go in search for Lord Ivashkov, please excuse me." I said and released my arm from Dmitri's. I walked away and could still hear Tasha's voice. "She and Lord Ivashkov are in a serious relationship, have been for years." She sighed then continued. "I'm very surprised they aren't engaged, but what I've heard, she meets another man in the woods when she goes for rides in the evenings. Quite scandalous, like her dress." I rolled my eyes, and made my way through the crowds and towards the entrance of the mansion.

I went out on the balcony and felt the cold air attack my lungs and skin, I shivered but didn't care I needed fresh air. I closed my eyes and starred up at the moon that shined down on me, I heard footsteps approach near me but I didn't feel like acknowledging them. I opened my eyes and sighed, turning around I saw Dimitri standing there with his arms crossed looking at me with concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked moving so he was standing next to me. I sighed and looked into his brown eyes.

"Yes, I'm quiet alright.: I said giving him a fake smile. He reached up his hand and brushed away on e of my curls.

"You are a terrible lair you know that milady." He said smiling at me. I rolled my eyes and sighed once again.

"You everything Tasha told you were a lie." I stated. "I don't meet men when I go one rides, I go one rides to get away from men." I confessed, Dimitri laughed and smiled at me.

"I'm serious, that's all my family talks about. 'Rosemarie, you need to find a husband before 20 or we will be forced to have to make you have a arrange marriage.'" I answered and then huffed. Dimitri looked at me with adornment, and then patted my hand that was on the stone banister.

"I don't listen to the nonsense of the Ozera's" Dimitri let out. "She is just jealous because you are more beautiful than her. I think every woman in this mansion tonight is jealous of you." He said with a smile.

"Lord Belikov, I have only just met you and you are already flirting." I answered stifling back a giggle. He rolled his eyes at me, and looked over the balcony and towards the garden.

He sighed and raked his hand through his neat dark hair. "It is so beautiful out here."

"yes it is" I answered then looked over the garden as well.

"Do you think you would ever leave here?" He asked.

"I don't know, every one eventually does." I said with a sigh. "Once they marry someone they always leave, they never stay."

He looked at me curiously and cocked his head to the side. "I don't care about everyone else I want to know if you'd ever leave."

I questioned myself, should I answer this? Why is he so interested in it? "Why did you leave home?" I asked instead of answering. He sighed and looked back over the gardens, then looked down at his hands.

"I'm the only son out of 4 girls, I'm the eldest so it is my responsibility to run the county when my mother passes away. All of my sisters have been married off, and have children. I have been to worried and busy with taking care of my mother, I haven't been able to search for a wife. So my mother made me leave Russia in search for a wife, she doesn't want me to be alone when she dies." He answered then placed his head in his hands. I looked at him with wide eyes, I was speechless I didn't know what to say. So instead of saying anything and making it worse I stepped forward and gave him a hug.

He was stiff at first then relaxes when he saw what I was doing. He laughed and hugged me tighter, he let me go and I stepped back. "Lady Mazur, we have only just met and you are giving me hugs?" Dimitri asked flirtatiously, I batted my eye lashes at him and smiled.

I heard glasses ching, indicating it was time for a toast. I looked at Dimitri who was starrign at the doors, knowing what I was thinking. I looked into his eyes and smiled, I reached out my hand to him. Puzzled he look down at my hand and hesitantly took it, I shook his hand ad smiled.

"Well Lord Belikov, I hope you find the love of your life." I said and let go of his hand and began to turn away, but stopped and looked at his brown eyes. "No one deserves to be alone in the world."

"Call me Dimitri." He said giving me a smile.

"Call me Rose." I answered back.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Rose." I smiled at him.

"The pleasure is all mine Dimitri." Oh the pleasure was certainly mine…


	3. Chapter 3

Little Do You Know

I walked inside from the balcony leaving Dimitri to his thoughts. I walked past Tasha who was talking to one of the county judges; she saw me coming in the door and snarled like a dog at me. I remembered Dimitri's words _"__She is just jealous because you are more beautiful than her. I think every woman in this mansion tonight is jealous of you."_

His words stuck inside my head throughout the night. His words kept popping up in my mind every time I looked at another woman in the room. I mostly stood with Lissa for the remainder of the night, unless a suitor asked to dance, and I danced with them. But every time I danced with a gentleman I wished it was Dimitri, what is happening to me? I just met the man, why am I acting like this?

Feeling a little from dancing and the lack of eating, I sat myself down at one of the dining tables, where older couples sat and watched the younger ones dance. Sadly dinner was over so they weren't serving food anymore, so I sat there with the old geezers and listened to my stomach growl.

I was to busy starring down at the empty plate to notice that Adrian Ivashkov sat down beside me and placed a kiss on my cheek. When his lips touched my cheek, electricity sparked my body; I jumped and looked at him. I relaxed when I realized it was him and smiled at him.

"I have been looking for you all night, darling." He said and reached out his hand. I took it without hesitation, and followed him onto the dance floor. I could smell the alcohol on his breath, the smell made me gag , I turned my head away trying to cover my look of disgust.

"So Little Mazur, what have you been up to tonight?" He asked into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

I smiled and put some space between our faces. "I've been mostly on the dance floor, with all the other suitors that have asked me to dance. Now my question is what have you been up to?" I asked smiling at the drunken boy holding me.

"Oh you know, they have really good wine here." Adrian teased and leaned forward to kiss my cheek but I pulled my face away before his lips could make contact with my cheek. He made a face and then looked away scanning the crowd who was watching us.

"I was hoping you would have worn the dress I sent you." He hissed through his fake smile.

I rolled my eyes and put on a smile and looked at him. "I had Sydney make this dress, before you sent that beautiful dress, she put so much effort into it I didn't want her to be disappointed that I didn't wear it." I lied to him, a little lie never hurt…right?

He shook his head with disgust. "She's a maid, she would get over it you shouldn't concern yourself with stupid poor maids." Adrian hissed at me, I pulled y self away from him and walked off the dance floor.

I walked back out to the balcony, it seemed like it was the only place I could think. Adrian's words set my anger on fire, I felt like I was going explode. I couldn't control my anger, my cheeks were warm, and my hands were sweaty from wringing them against themselves. I heard the balcony door open, and Adrian stepped through the door, shutting it behind him. He stepped towards me, and clenched his fists at his side. He looked at me and looked like he was trying to figure out what to say; at that point I didn't care… I was ready to explode… so I did.

"How dare you talk to me like some peasant? Do you know how embarrassed I am?" I hissed through my teeth angrily. He stepped forward a step and I stepped back, bracing myself against the stone balcony wall.

"Do you know how embarrassed I am when everyone in the room is talking about the woman you care about? Rose Mazur the county scandal, look at you Rose you look like a little blood whore, with you back exposed and everything. How do you think this makes me look? Huh?" He exploded on me as well. I soaked in his words and swallowed.

"I don't care how it makes you look, you make me look terrible every time we are together Adrian. How would you feel if everyone pointed at you and said 'Ivashkov little whore,' I am not a whore, and I do not look like one." I answered back at him.

"You don't care how it makes me look? Really Rose, you'll start caring when I tell all the men in there that you are not virtuous!" He yelled at me, I stared at him in horror. How dare he!

"I am virtuous, you on the other hand have the reputation of stealing every young girl in the counties virtue. " I snapped back at him. He stepped closer and smacked my face, I froze I was paralyzed. I pulled my hand to my cheek and starred at the drunk in front of me, he swayed a little bit. He looked at me with fury in his eyes.

I stepped towards him and walked around him to the door. "Rose don't you dare leave."

I snapped my head back to see him brace himself against the stone wall. "I'm not your whore, you drunken bastard." I hissed at him and walked back into the mansion.

I pushed through the crowd of people back to the table where I was sitting. I sat down and starred at my hands, praying that this party would end soon, I closed my eyes and felt a tear slip out of the corner of my eyes. I wiped away the tear and looked up to see a familiar pair of brown eyes sitting across from me; I smiled at Dimitri as he cleared his throat.

"Would you like to dance milady?" He asked offering me his hand. All of a sudden everything that had just happened cleared my mind; I nodded my head and took his hand. I looked around at the people who were starring at us, most women's mouths were open and eyes were wide. Others just stood there and glared dirty snarls at me; I rolled my eyes and focused on Dimitri.

Dimitri pulled me close, closer than any other person I had danced with tonight. We began to dance, but I didn't feel like dancing the way he held me, it felt like we were flying. Dimitri leaned his face against mine so his lips were next to my ear.

"Are you going to tell me what happened to your cheek? Or will I have to get you to explain what I just saw out on the balcony?" He said the leaned back. My eye widens, and I swallowed… I couldn't speak my throat had dried up, tears threatened to fall.

I cleared my throat and looked him in the eye. "It was nothing, I made him angry." I answer; I have to admit it was a shitty answer.

"I heard what happened Rose; I want to know why you let it get that far." He said stern.

"What was I suppose to do Dimitri?" I asked

"Tell him to leave you alone." He said simple. As if it was that easy.

"It doesn't work like that around here Dimitri."

"If a woman told me that she didn't want me, I would leave her alone." Dimitri said and then he spun me, as he spun me I could see Adrian standing at the other side of the room clenching his fists.

I gulped and starred at him, Dimitri followed my gaze towards Adrian and turned us to an angle where I couldn't see Adrian any more. "Dimitri men around here don't take 'No' as an answer."

"Then maybe you should leave." He said coolly, I let out a laugh and tilted my head back, I closed my eyes and continued to laugh.

"Leave? And go where? Oh Dimitri do tell me, the only way I could leave is for someone to marry me and take me to their home to live." I stopped laughing at my answer, leaving home meant leaving everyone behind.

Dimitri leaned forwards and whispered into my ear. "Just think about it Rose… freedom."

I closed my eyes as he whispered his words into my ear; I opened them and looked him in the eye. I looked from his eyes to his lips; I really wanted to kiss him. God I wanted to kiss him.

He did the same to me but instead of kissing me her spun me around again, making my dress flare out around me. I smiled at him with adornment, I like the way I felt with him.

He abruptly stopped spinning me when Adrian's hand rested on Dimitri's shoulder. Dimitri stiffened and looked at Adrian.

Adrian gave me a malice smile and looked at Dimitri and then back to me. "May I cut in?" Adrian said not even waiting for Dimitri to say yes he grabbed my hand squeezing it hard, I gasped out in pain but began to dance any way. I looked over Adrian's shoulder to see Dimitri starring at my with longing in his eyes.

Adrian looked at me with anger. "So we have a fight and you go running into another man's arms? Is that right?" Adrian asked grasping my hand harder.

"You hit me across the cheek, what did you expect me to do?" I hissed at him and then looked away from his face towards the crowd. Suddenly Adrian pulled away from me, and grabbed both of my hands. He looked me in the eyes and sighed, he got down on one knee an pulled my hands for me to step closer. I looked down at him with wide eyes, I looked around the room to see people stop what they were doing and watch at what Adrian was about to do.

_Please don't propose, please don't propose._

"Lady Rose Mazur, I have never been so happy then I have been when I'm with you. You are the breath to my lungs and the beat to my heart. Will you do me the honor and becoming my wife?" I stood froze, I looked down at Adrian who starring at me with intent. I looked around and noticed more people had crowded around, even my parents. My father was glaring and me and my mother was crying.

I could never marry this man; I could never love a drunken bastard. But I had to marry someone, I had to do it for my father, it was my responsibility. This is what I have preparing for my entire life; I have to do it… even though it hurts.

I sighed and looked down again at Adrian who had raised his eyebrows at m silence; I smiled at him and swallowed.

"Yes, Lord Ivashkov I will marry you." I answered spreading a fake smile across my face. Adrian rose from his knee and grabbed my face pulling my lips to his; I could taste the alcohol on his lips, the tang of it made me cringe. I felt tears begin to fall and this time I didn't stop them I just let them fall. I pulled away from Adrian and smiled a weak smile at the crowd who was cheering around us. I looked around them, looking for Dimitri, he was standing at the same corner of the wall he had been earlier. I stared at him now, and he returned my stare he shook his head with disappointment, I felt my heart begin to break. Dimitri pushed off the wall and walked out of the ball room, I watched him walk away. More tears began to pour down my face.


	4. Chapter 4

Little Do You Know

I felt numb I couldn't feel anything; I just laid here regretting everything about my life. Sydney tried to give me medicine but I wouldn't take it, I stared off at the balcony in my room. Oh balconies reminded me of him, thinking of him heart my chest. Tears began to roll down my cheeks; I can't believe I'm crying over someone I just met.

Everytime my mother or father cam e into my room to check on me, I would close my eyes and turn away from them. I didn't want to be bothered, I just wanted to think about him in peace, so I could relish in my despair. Sydney told me one day that Adrian had come to check on me when I was sleeping, I didn't want him near me. I couldn't believe I said yes to him, I should say no.

'_Men around here don't take 'No' as an answer.' _

My words played in my mind over and over again. Everyone kept saying that I was sick it had to do with the fact that I was still in shock about the engagement, no I wasn't in shock the engagement disgusted me. I disgusted myself, how I just said yes, and didn't even think about saying no.

About a week after Lissa's engagement party, I got up before the sun had risen and got dressed for a ride. I need to clear my head, and I couldn't do that in this mansion, I grabbed my hunting boots and tip toed out of the mansion. I place my boots on my feet and got my horse and galloped into the forest.

* * *

><p>The wind blew my tousled hair behind me, sending it in every direction. I kept going deeper and deeper into the forest, deeper than I had ever had, soon I came to a river I decided that I had to let my horse take a break, I tied the horse up to tree and brought her some water.<p>

I took off my boots and stepped into the freezing cold water. I gasped as my feet began to feel numb, I got out of the water realizing that sticking my feet into a river in January probably wasn't the smartest thing I've done. I dried off my feet with the towel attached to my horses saddle, and put my boot back on trying to warm them back up.

I sat down on a rock and watched the water flow with the current. It was soothing, for once in a whole week I felt relief, I didn't know what to do , but something about this water seemed to soothe me. I closed my eyes and racked my fingers through my windblown hair, not caring how I looked like.

I heard another horse neigh; I opened my eyes, and watched a black horse gallop through the tree line and stopping on the river's edge. Frightened I stepped back, not being able to see the riders face, since their black cloak cover their face. My breath became rigid, my hands began to shake, and I was alone with a stranger, in the woods… just my luck.

The rider dismounted and looked in my direction; the rider pulled back his hood, to reveal Dimitri's face. I sighed in relief and place my head in my hands, my heart began to steady as I felt him sit next to my on the rock.

"So do you always go into the woods early in the morning?" He asked rubbing his hands together trying to war his hands together.

"Sometimes." I answered and moved my head from my hands and stared and the river again. I heard him sigh and take off his cloak and place it on my shoulders. I looked at him, and shook my head, but he ignored me and smiled.

"I was on my way to visit you actually, I heard you've been sick so I wanted to see if you were ok, and then I saw you riding into the trees… so I followed." He answered my question even before I could ask him. I just nodded my head, and kept starring out at the river flowing peacefully.

"Now tell me why you are out here?" He asked nudging my arm; I looked at him and gave him a sheepish smile.

"I made a mistake, and I can't take it back." I confessed, feeling a weight lift off my chest.

He looked at me intently and rolled his eyes. "You can always fix your mistakes." He said, looking at me like he was reading my soul.

"I can't. Not this mistake." I answered.

"What kind of mistake is it?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes at him and shook my head. "As If you didn't know, god you were there I saw you standing In the back of the room." Dimitri sighed "If I don't go through with it I will disappoint my family, and ruin my reputation." I answered adverting my eyes to the water again.

"Hmm, well then." Dimitri said then rubbed my cheek with his knuckle. He leaned in closer and pressed a kiss to my cheek and whispered, "Everything is going to be ok."

I let out a sob, and looked at him with teary eyes, "How is it going to be okay? I don't love him." I confessed.

Dimitri looked at me and smiled; he placed both his hands on the sides of my face and wiped away the tears that wear streaming down my face. At that moment I couldn't help but stare at his lips, god I wished he'd kiss me. He sighed and I could feel his hot breath on my cold face, I starred up at him, and sighed myself. "Then who do you love Roza?"

I shrugged my shoulders at his question.. I had no clue. I sighed and closed my eyes, I didn't love any one, I'd never met a man interesting enough to actually develop feeling for them.

"You have to tell him, Rose." Dimitri said and let go of my face, the warmth of his fingers let my cheek when he let go.

"Its not that simple Dimitri, people in this county don't marry for love, they marry for honor." I explained. He made a face at me and let out a laugh, then looked at me again to make sure I was serious.

"What the hell is wrong with you people, you're supposed to marry for love." He answered and took a seat on the ground besides the rock.

"It's the way we do things here, that's why I don't understand why you would come here? Most of the girls here will only marry for money, and the title." I answered and raked my fingers threw my knotty hair. I let of a frustrated noise, and closed my eyes imagining my life a week before this whole mess happened.

"What will you marry for?" Dimitri asked pulling me out of my daydream. I cocked my head to the side and looked at him, then actually thought about his words, and I didn't know the answer to it.

"I... want what my parents had; they were in love until my mother died, after she had me. Then my father met Elena, and married her because of the income her father paid him to marry the girl." I answered and drifted back to my thoughts. "My father says he has learned to 'love' her but I know he hasn't. Not like he loved my mother, what they had was special."

"I'm sorry about your mother." Dimitri said and patted my hand. I didn't have many memories of my mother, but I knew she would be upset if I didn't marry for love.

"Don't worry about it, I barely remember her." I said coolly trying to switch subjects. Dimitri suddenly stood up and bent down in front of me. He placed both his hands on the sides of my face; our faces were inches apart again. Before I could question him, his lips were on mine I stiffened then soon relaxed as I kissed him back.

Dimitri pulled back, and looked me in the eyes. I stared at him with wide eyes, and my lips began to quiver. "Why..Why did you do that?" I asked bringing my hand to my lips.

He looked as I felt confused, I was so confused. He cleared his throat and blinked at me a few times then stood up and raked his fingers through his hair. "I don't know."

"If you kissed me because you pity me, please leave." I said and I watched him pace.

"I didn't not kiss you because I pity you, I could never pity you Rose." He said and was bent in front of me again, I leaned back afraid he would kiss me again. But I knew I wouldn't stop him if he kissed me again.

"Why did you kiss me back?" He asked, I looked at him dumbfounded and shook my head.

"I… I. don't know, oh my god, what have I done." I said out loud.

Dimitri looked me in the eye, and shook his head and a little smirk played on his lips. "I know we just met, but there is something about you that is fascinating." He whispered and pushed my hair back. Before anything else could happen I stood up and pushed past him, I walked to the rivers edge and began pacing.

"I don't want to see you again." I told him, then looked at him to see his reaction.

He didn't move he stood there stiff as wood, starring at me. His stare made me fidget, I couldn't concentrate with him here. I let out a frustrated yell, then pointed at him.

"I went on a ride so I could figure out my problems, but you made them more complicated." I said clenched my fists at my sighs. "Why did you have to follow me? God!" I shouted at him. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Why did you kiss me back?" He shouted at me, I froze and then composed myself to answer the question.

"Because you knew I was venerable and decided to take advantage of the situation." I accused him, which made him laugh. He stepped forward and grabbed my wrist, I tried to pull away but he was to strong.

" I kissed you because I wanted to, I have been wanting to kiss you ever since your name was announced at the engagement party. Now the main question is, why did you kiss me?" He asked again, I could feel my cheeks begin to heat up at the lack of space between us. I shook my head and pulled my wrists away, I walk towards my horse and mounted my slef back onto the saddle and held onto the reigns.

I looked at Dimitri standing at the side of the horse, face red and fists clenched. "Rose, stay please let use talk about this." He tried to change my mind, but I just shook my head and rolled my eyes at his attempt to keep me there.

"Do me a favor?" I asked him, he sighed.

"What do you need?" He asked but then gave me a curious look as I began to turn my horse in the direction of the mansion.

"Stay away from me." I hissed at him and kicked my horse to go, the horse took in full force, leaving Dimitri and that kiss in the dust.

So many things kept running through my mind, I wasn't mad at him fully, I was more mad at the face I kissed him back. I didn't know why I kissed him back. Or did I?


	5. Chapter 5

Little Do You Know

I stared at the window pane, as my father spoke to my step mother. They discussed things that weren't important enough to spark my interests; occasionally I would nod my head and smile. My head was still in the woods with Dimitri, I could feel his hands on my cheeks, and every time I would blush I would point my head down and play with my food. I had lost my appetite even before I heard dinner was ready, I sighed and watched my father and step mother talk to each other.

"Oh Rosemarie, I am speechless I never thought you would get engaged." Elena spoke to me shaking me out of my thoughts. I nodded my head and smiled, I picked up my wine glass. "Neither did I." I mumbled against my glass and took a big swig of red wine.

"What was that Kiz?" My Baba asked leaning towards me, I blinked at him and smiled.

"Nothing Baba, just rejoicing the moment that's all." I said and placed my wine glass on the table.

Baba smiled and shook his head; he took a bite of his food, and carried on with his conversation with Elena. I went back to starring at the porcelain plates, and the sliver ware.

"Oh Rosemarie, I almost forgot to tell you." Baba said placing his fork down and clasping his hands together. He smiled and looked down at his plate then looking up at me again.

"We are going to be opening the mansion to a young man." He begun then clear his throat watching my eyes to make sure I was paying attention. "He'll be staying with us for a while, I'm not quite sure for how long but I just wanted to inform you that we will be expecting company, so… behave like a lady." My father said and stood up from the table smiling at me and Elena. He was making his way to the door, and turned his head towards me.

"You've met him before Rose at the engagement party, you two seemed to really hit it off." He said and then turned his head towards the door, my curiosity was spiked.

"Who is this young manes name Baba?" I asked him as he walked through the dining room door way. He turned and shouted over his shoulder, the last name I wanted to hear….

"Belikov."

XXX

I starred at my reflection, watching the frustrated tears stream down my reddened cheeks. I clenched my fists and unclenched them for the past hour; I couldn't move I felt paralyzed. I can't believe that Belikov is coming to our mansion.. Does he have to?

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, yanking out little strings that got caught on my engagement ring… I sighed and starred at the diamond that stuck out of the band, and twisted it around my finger. This little object was the cause to all my problems, I still couldn't believe that I was actually engaged. I was wishing that it has been a nightmare, but once I woke up the ring was still there.

I sighed and took the ring off, and placed it in the back of my night chest. I stood pulled my hair out of the curls Sydney had done before dinner, I rubbed my face and sighed.

"Sydney!" I called.

She was there in a matter of seconds; she had a look of concern on her face. "Can you help me get ready for bed?" I asked smiling at her; she nodded her head and went to my closet to get my night gown. I stood on my dressing pedestal and waited for her to come back to the room, once she returned she eyed me suspiciously.

"Are you alright miss? Your cheeks are flushed and your eyes a blood shot." She asked looking at me through the mirror. I could never lie to her, somehow the truth always came pouring out of me when she would ask, but I didn't want to tell her what was wrong.

"I have done something terrible." I said and starred at the floor keeping my head down avoiding her eyes. She sighed and took a step towards me untying my laces my corset taking it off my body.

"Oh miss I doubt it's that bad." She comforted and rubbed my back.

"I kissed a man, I'm not engaged to." I stated, then rushed my hand to my mouth, I couldn't believe I had just said that. Sydney raised her eyebrows at me, and her mouth hung open.

"WHAT?" she squealed, and jumped up and down. "Tell me who!"

I shook my head, and started to breath heavy, I placed a hand on my chest trying to prevent this breathing. " I can't tell you." I stated

She looked disappointed then smiled at me. "Did you kiss him, or he kiss you?"

I smiled for a minute the forcefully shook the smile of my face. "He kissed me, but I didn't stop him. Sydney I didn't stop him! I'm engaged!" I said angrily clenching my fists at my sides.

"To a man you don't even like." She stated and rolled her eyes at me. "Miss don't see the problem."

"Of course there is a problem! I'm marrying a man I have no feeling or interests for, and I kissed a man that I barely know!" I confessed, feeling a weight being lifted off my chest, finally admitting it to myself.

"Then why are you marrying him Rose?" Sydney asked now standing in front of me.

"I have no idea, I was in distraught when he asked and all I kept thinking was that Baba would be proud, and so would my mother, so I just said yes before I even think about it." I took a breath and continued. "But this stranger, every time I think of him I get butterflies in my stomach, and they feel right. But they are so wrong." I finished out of breath.

Sydney smiled at me, and shook her head. "Miss your in love." She said simply and started to pull my night gown over my head.

"I cant be in love with a man I barely know Sydney, that's ridiculous." I laughed at her and all she did was cross her arms over her chest.

"Oh really. Then why do you feel butterflies when you think of him." I felt frustrated, I didn't have the answers. Which pissed me off even more then I was 20 minutes ago, GOD! Everything was so complicated, why couldn't life be simple and easy like it used to be.

"Come miss, you should get to bed before Lord Belikov arrives tomorrow." Sydney stated and ushered me to the bed, and tucked me in like a child.

Dimitri living in the mansion would complicate everything else even more. I couldn't explain why I felt like this towards him, there was something about him that made me excited and also sent chills down my back. I brushed away another tear from my cheek, and sighed thinking about this now wasn't going to fix anything.

Neither was seeing him tomorrow…


	6. Chapter 6

Little Do You Know

I awoke to the sunlight beaming across my face as Sydney threw open my woolen curtains, letting in the light in the dark cavern. I fluttered my eyes letting them adjust to the new brightness, and stretched out my muscles.

"Sydney what in god's name are you doing?" I asked her throwing a death glare at her; she shrugged her shoulders and pointed at my father who was standing in the door frame. His arms were crossed and his knuckles were white from him clenching his fist so tight.

Surprised of his presence, I blinked again I acknowledge him. "Good morning Baba." I said sweetly lifting myself off the bed and touching the cold stone floor.

"Indeed a fine morning, Rosemarie." He said and took a step into my chambers.

"Are you alright?" I asked still trying to figure out why he is in my room. I swallowed and waited for him to answer; he just smiled and shook his head at me.

"I wanted to make sure you were awake, Lord Belikov should be here within the hour." He said and walked over towards me and grasped my shoulders. He bent down and placed a kiss on my cheek and smiled as he pulled away, I smiled back trying to be polite but was a bit taken back by him being in my room so early.

"I will be ready before he arrives." I promised he smiled even brighter then walked out of my room, leaving me curious to what he was up to. I turned to look at Sydney who was staring at me with a questioning look. "What was that about?" I asked her she shrugged her shoulders and pulled out a purple ivory dress out of my closet with matching heels.

"He was up before the sun came out, he's been in his study all morning." She answered and pulled off my night gown.

"Something is different about him." I inquired.

"So today you'll be able to finally meet Lord Belikov." I froze, his name sent electricity through my body, and I plastered a fake smile on my face and looked at Sydney.

I chuckled and felt my cheeks heat up. "I've already met him." I whispered, Sydney stopped and looked at me puzzled. "At the engagement party, we danced." I finished and she smiled and wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"So how attractive is he?" she asked tying the stings of my corset tight.

I gasped then shook my head. "He's very attractive." I answered.

I let out a frustrated sigh and felt my cheeks heat up, I looked at Sydney who was staring at me curiously in the mirror, suddenly her eyes widen and she made a squeal.

"You kissed Belikov!" She squealed making turn around quickly and clamp my hand on her mouth silencing her.

"Shut up Sydney, do you want the whole mansion to know I'm a whore?" I hissed at her and released her mouth.

Sydney lowered her eyes and continued to getting me dressed, she didn't speak a word. She kept to herself as she finished my hair and makeup, when she was done and leaned next to me ear.

"You are not a whore, milady." Sydney comforted and patted my shoulders.

"Then why do I feel like one?" I asked out loud, not hoping for an answer and not receiving one either.

"I don't know milady." She answered placing on my necklace, I gave her a sad smile and shook my head. Before either of us could say anything I heard the butler announce a carriage arriving infront of the mansion, I looked at Sydney and sighed.

I walked from my bed chambers to the main stairwell that flowed down into the main foyer. Elena and Baba were standing next to each other smiling proudly at the door waiting for Dimitri to walk in. Baba saw me in the corner of his eyes and pointed his head down next to him indicating that I should be down there with them.

I took a step further, and one of the main doors was opened wide letting in the sun light and the breeze of cold wind. I could feel the breeze all the way at the top of the stairwell; I shivered and watched as a shadow stepped through the door. The door quickly closed behind the shadow and the blinding light faded as well, being able to see now Dimitri stood tall in front of my father and Elena shaking Baba's hand and kissing Elena's. I realized that I should be down there with them; I went down the stairs quickly and quietly.

I stood quietly next to Baba, no one even realized I had just stepped off the stairs. Dimitri got done thanking Elena for her hospitality and his brown eyes landed on mine, my heart dropped as he took a step to me and reached for my hand. His cold fingers rubbed my warm knuckles sending shivers up and down my spine sending my mind everywhere.

"Thank you for the hospitality, Lady Mazur." He bowed and kissed my hand.

I curtsied and plastered a fake smile on my lips. "The pleasure is all mine, milord."

Baba cleared his throat and looked from me and Dimitri and smiled, he offered me his arm as I passed Dimitri without a second glance. "Lunch is served, would you like to join us Lord Belikov?" My father asked walking us to the dining room.

"Oh thank you Lord Mazur." Dimitri said nicely and followed behind me into the dining room. I sat beside Elena as Baba took the seat at the head of the table and Dimitri sat across from me. Trying to avoid eye contact I would keep myself busy with my nails, or the silver ware.

"So Lord Belikov, what bring you to Istanbul?" My father asked picking up his wine glass.

"Well Lord Mazur, I am the only son of 5 children. I needed to expand my knowledge of running a county before I took over my own county back in Russia after my mother dies. Hopefully it will not be any time soon, but I need to learn, I am eager to learn." He said proudly as he glanced from my father to me.

Elena clasped her hands together and starred at Dimitri with widen eyes and awe in her voice. "I've never met anyone eager to learn, not even Rosemarie is eager to learn anything."

I scowled at her and rolled my eyes at the fact she was lying to the man in front of me. I picked at my salad and glanced up to see deep brown eyes starring into my soul, I quickly looked down and sighed.

"Baba?" I spoke up and looked at my father at the head of the table.

"Yes kiz?" He asked raising his eyebrows at me.

"May I take leave to the gardens, they haven't been cared for since winter began?" I asked preparing to stand, he looked dumbfounded and then just nodded his head.

"Very well, please be careful my darling." He said as I rose from my seat and walked over to him and kissed his forehead.

"Always am". I said and felt Dimitri's eyes on me as I walked out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Little Do You Know

"So are you still upset, or are you better now?" A familiar voice said behind me, making me stop by the frozen fountain. I turned around to see Dimitri standing a few feet behind me, wearing the heavy cloak he wore the other day.

"Yes." I answered, not being too specific to which question I was answering, but before he could answer I turned away and continued to walk through the gardens. By hearing his sigh I could tell he was following behind me.

"May I ask the milady what is troubling her?" he asked close behind me, I shook my head and kept walking.

"I'm surprised you have to ask milord." I answered coldly, I heard him laugh I thought he was leaving me to my thoughts but I felt his hand grabbed my elbow pulling me to a halt. I turned to face his big brown eyes staring down at me. I saw sadness in his eyes, I adverted my eyes trying not to feel sympathy for him.

"Roza, please." He said placing his hands on my upped arms.

"Please what milord." I answered still looking away; he grabbed my chin and turned my head so that I was looking at him. The moonlight shined off his eyes as I stared at them, for a moment I forgot that I was angry.

"Please don't do this." I whispered to him placing a hand on his, I stroked his warm fingers with my cold ones.

"Do what Roza." He said and leaned a little bit closer, for a second I could feel myself lose control, I needed to regain my strength. I stepped away from him and turned away, a knot began to harden in my stomach.

"Rose, what is wrong?" He said taking a step closer to me, I sighed and shook my head. I turned around and felt hot tears begin to pool in my eyes, I looked at his face and let out a sob.

"This, this is what is wrong. I can't do anything without thinking about you; you are always in my thoughts." I paused and looked at his face. "I'm filled with sorrow because I know I'll never be with you." I said and wiped away the tears that are running down my cheeks. Dimitri took a step closer and grabbed my arm again; I could feel his hot breath on my cold cheeks.

"Rose we can be together." He said jerking up my chin with his hand.

"How Dimitri? I'm engaged to another man." I answered and looked back down at my frozen fingers.

"We are together now aren't we?" He said, I couldn't help but let out a laugh. I looked up into his brown eyes and couldn't help but smile; he was smiling down at me and cupped my face with his callused hands. He leaned closer to me, and before I knew it his lips were on mine.

This little kissed turned from innocent to passionate; his tongue licked my bottom lip begging for entrance to my mouth. After a few seconds I opened my mouth and let our tongues dance together, Dimitri's hands were pressed against my back pulling me closer to him. I knotted my fingers in his brown hair, and locked my arms around his neck.

I heard footsteps come from behind us, and we separated quickly. I turned fast around and adjust my dressed that was bunched up in the middle, I turned to see Sydney standing looking at me with widen eyes.

"Milady, your father has requested you to come to his study." Sydney said cheeks flushed with embarrassment. I nodded at her and waved my hand dismissing her, I looked at Dimitri who looked calm, as if nothing happened.

"Rose, I'm so sorry." He said and looked away from me.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked stepping in front of him and taking his hand. Dimitri pointed at the spot where Sydney was once standing and shook his head and pulled his hand out of mine.

"She will tell your father and you will be punished." He said and raked his hand across his face. I let out a ball of laughter and shook my head smiling at him.

"Sydney is my hand maid, she already knows about what happened in the woods. She would tell God himself." I said and placed a hand on his cheek.

He let out a sigh of relief and closed his eyes and lean his face down so that our foreheads were touching. I kissed his cheek and let go of his face, I looked into his eyes one last time and I walked around him and walked to my father's study.

Xxx

I knocked on the wooden door way and waited for my father to answer. "Come in." I heard from the inside and turned the brass handle, pushing the door in I caught the smell of the fire place burning as I walked through the door.

"Ah Rosemarie, kizim please sit down." Baba said and point to a chair in front of his desk

I took my seat and straightened my posture, and looked at my father with curiosity. "is there something wrong Baba?" I asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Oh no Kiz I was just wondering of how you thought of Lord Belikov?" he asked taking a swig of his brandy.

"I think he is a pleasant man." I answered simply.

Baba starred me in the eye and nodded his head then sighed. "I hope he stays long, a decent young man like him can help with your reputation my dear." He said and then looked at the fire.

"But father you do realize that I am in fact engaged?" I asked dumbfound.

"Oh Kiz, I see you haven't paid all of your attention in your classes. You see when a women is proposed to the customary and honorable thing to do for the suitor is ask the women's father for permission." He paused and finished his drink. "Lord Ivashkov did not ask permission for your hand." He finished and looked at me with a knowing look.

"So what does all this mean Baba?" I asked letting my mind reel through the information I was just given.

"It means Rose that you are not engaged until I approve of him, or he asks me for my blessing, and to be quite blunt about this whole ordeal, I don't not wish to let my daughter marry a drunk." My father finished and smiled at me, my eyes were wide and my mouth was open. I stood up quickly and blinked at my father.

"Will you excuse me father, I am feeling ill all of a sudden." I said and walked to the door; I took in a deep breath and held it in as I heard my father clear his throat.

"I'm sorry to have to do this Kiz, but it's for your own good. I will explain to Lord Ivashkov my feelings and intentions." He said and waved his hand at me excusing me from the room. With a blink of an eye I was out of the study and running to the garden to find Dimitri.

I was so happy I could barely breathe, I ran in my heels down the long hallways, making sharp and sharper turns. When I made it to the garden I didn't see Dimitri, I walked around the fountain and by the rose bushes but he was nowhere to be found. I finally gave up the attempt to find him because one I was cold and two it was almost dinner time so I would see him soon.

I exited the gardens and traveled to my bed chambers, when I entered the room I saw an excited Sydney dancing around the room humming away. She kept twirling and humming until she turned once and saw me, her face turned all serious and ran over to me and pulled me onto the bed.

"Oh my goodness Rose!" she gasped and placed hand over her chest. "I'm going to have an heart attack! I saw you and Lord Belikov kissing in the gardens!" she exclaimed and shook my shoulders. "Someone else could have seen you! Rose what were you thinking? If your father found out, of lord rose you would be dead and he would tell Lord Ivashkov!" she gasped again and looked at me with all seriousness. "What would Lord Ivashkov do, or say?"

I laughed at her and shook my head. "It doesn't matter what he would say or do, because I am not engaged to him." I answered happily; Sydney cocked her head at me and opened her mouth to question my statement.

"Lord Ivashkov never asked Baba for his blessing, and that is against the rules or something, so Baba told me that Adrian and I are not together!" I squealed and hugged my pillow.

"Rose that means you and Belikov can be together!" She said and her eyes flew wide, and a bright smile played across her lips.

"I know!" Was all I could pipe out of my excitement, and rolled over onto my stomach as I felt tears begin to pool in my eyes, I sniffled and wiped them away.

Sydney pulled me up and hug me. "When are you going to tell Dimitri?" she asked looking at me with compassion.

"After dinner when we are alone." I answer, a devious smiled crawled across her lips and she nodded her head and grabbed my hand.

"Well then we have to make you look drop dead gorgeous for this dinner." She said with all seriousness in her voice and dragged me to the pedestal.


	8. Chapter 8

Little Do You Know

"If you do not stop fidgeting or I will prick you with this needle." Sydney as she sewed the little hole in my evening gown. The black fabric flowed down my thighs and landed at my feet, covering my black heels, which were pinching my big toe and middle toe together. I held my breath as Sydney finished sewing, trying to prevent myself from fidgeting.

"All right, well that should do it." She said biting the black thread off with her teeth and placing the needle in the sewing basket near the mirror. I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror, my dark brown hair curled to my mid back, covering the lace pattern of the dress. I stood a few inches taller than my normal 5'4 height, my make-up was a natural tone with a dark smoky eyes, making my brown eyes pop out.

I felt my hands begin to shake with nervousness. Nervousness? Why in the world was I nervous? My feelings have always confused me, especially when it comes to men. I puffed up my chest and rubbed my arms, then shook my hands trying to calm the nerves.

"Just calm down, it's just dinner." Sydney said as she cleaned up around the room. I paced around and shaking off my hands as if there was water on them. Sydney huffed and suddenly stood infront of me, she grabbed my forearms and looked me in the eye.

"It will be okay." She said and rubbed my forearms with her calloused fingers. "I promise." I nodded my head in agreement, and looked into her eyes.

"I just am worried, of his reaction." I confessed and felt a weight lift off my stomach.

"I saw the way he kissed you in the gardens, if he isn't jumping for joy in with this news, something must seriously be wrong with him." Sydney said and let go of my arms, hearing her words calmed most of my nerves. I stopped shaking but still felt that uneasiness in the pit of my stomach.

I walked back over to my mirror and looked at my figure, and admire the curves that seemed to appear in the lace. I smiled as I turned around and looked at the lace work on the back of the dress. I interrupted from my admiration of the dress when the sound of some ones throat being cleared at the door. I turned and saw the last person I ever would have thought would be in my room.

"Adrian." I stated puzzled, all I could do was stare at the man standing in my door way. A knowing smile played across his lips, showing a little bit of his teeth before he stepped forward. He let out a laugh and rubbed his thumb over his bottom lip, then looked at me with seriousness.

"I had been coming everyday to see you." He paused and looked down at my vanity. "When I heard you were ill, I thought maybe you were in shock of it all, or that maybe you had drunken too much alcohol." He chuckled and picked up an object off the vanity and stepped closer to me. "But here you are, stunning as ever wearing a very scandalous dress." He said and stroked two fingers up my arm, which sent shivers through my entire body. He leaned closer to my face, so close that I could smell the cigarettes and brandy on his dinner jacket. His cheek was against mine and he breathed on my ear. "Again."

He stepped back and took a hold of my left hand, and slipped on my engagement ring. "I received a devastating letter from Tasha Ozera; say that she was worried that you're feeling for me were 'indifferent'. She went on and on about how you told her many devastating things about 'us' at the engagement ball." He said and rubbed his chin.

"Adrian you and I both know my feeling towards you." I answered trying to avoid an argument; I turned and busied myself with fixing my appearance.

"Yes I do, but something about your behavior leads me to believe the letter over your words." He said and stepped another inch closer to me.

"Do you not trust me?" I asked and glared at him through the mirror, I could see his eyes travel down my back side, and then meet mine.

He rolled his eyes at me and laughed. "Quite frankly my dear, no I do not." He said and ran a hand through his hair. I stared at him trying to anticipate his next move, anger built up in me. He began to open his mouth to spit more words onto the subject, but before I could think my mouth opened and my anger flowed out.

"Well then, quite frankly Adrian I do not understand why we are engaged in the first place. You are not loyal, we can't trust one another, and you see me as a prize not some one you want to share a life with." I spit at him, his eyes were set ablaze.

He straightened himself and sent a malice smile at me, he reached down and clasped his hand onto my forearm and squeezed. I gasped out in pain, as he squeezed even harder, he yanked me to him and I felt his hot breath on my face.

"Your right, I don't see you as a lifelong companion. In fact if I never have to see you again, I will be thankful. But you are the only heir to the Mazur estate and my dear you are worth a lot of money. Now once your father passes the estate and the money will go to the heir, or the heir's husband." He seethed and yanked me closer, so that my nose was pressed into his cheek. "I will inherit the money and the estate, while you play the role of my sweet innocent loving wife. Do I make myself clear?" He said and released my forearm; I grabbed my arm feeling the tears fall. Realization hit me like a ton of bricks; he only wants to marry me for the money and estate. I knew that I would inherit the estate and the money but it was never important to me as other things at the time were.

"You make me sick." I hissed at him, the next thing I knew his hand came connected with my right cheek. I stumbled back knocking over my mirror making it hit the floor, sending shards of glass all over the floor. I tripped on the hem of the dress and fell backwards landing onto the pile of glass, I felt the glass pierce my arms and back. I gasped and closed my eyes hoping the agonizing pain would end; I opened them to see Adrian standing over top of me and shaking his head.

"Next time watch your tongue, that's no way to talk to your future husband." He scoffed and exited the room. I heard the door of my room slam shut, shaking my room and send more pain through my body.

My vision kept blackening every time I tried to sit up, the more pressure I placed on my body to sit up the more pain I felt. I closed my eyes, feeling myself begin to drift out of consciousness, and then I heard my maid's door open with a slick creak. I heard objects clatter on the ground and then a high pitched scream, that's when everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

Little Do You Know

I awoke to my head pounding, and my throat closing from the lack of hydration. I gasped as I tried to make myself comfortable, which was not happening at the moment. I fluttered my open to see the familiar stained glass windows of the infirmary; I shifted my eyes from the beautiful windows to the wooden doors to my left. I groaned as I tried to lift up my head, I struggled for several minutes until I gave up and plopped my heavy head back down onto the hard pillow. Which was not a good idea, I appeared to have some sort of gash or cut on the back of my head. As my head connected to the pillow a sharp agonizing pain shot through my spine, tensing up all my muscles. I bit down on my lip trying not to scream out, but instead let out a groan.

I heard the doors open and felt the gush of wind that came with the opening of them. I shivered as the cold air hit my vulnerable skin; I turned my head towards the doors to see my Father talking to one of the guards standing outside the door. Relief waved over me once he stepped into the room, his eyes shifted from the guard onto me. His eyes danced with joy as he stepped towards my bed, he smiled and grabbed a chair and sat beside me.

"Aw bebeğim" He said and stroked my cheek, I smiled at his touch. "How are you feeling?" He said and then looked serious again.

"I feel like I have been hit by a horse carriage." I answered realizing how hoarse my voice was.

"Do you remember what happened?" He said and laced his fingers with mine I looked down at our fingers intertwined together and felt a tear slip down my cheek as I nodded my head.

He stroked his thumb over my knuckles and let out a sigh. "Rose you have to tell me." He whispered and looked me dead in the eye, his words brought tears to my eyes. How was I supposed to tell? I couldn't tell him, he wouldn't understand probably wouldn't believe me.

"I..cant." I answered timidly and looked towards the stain glass window.

"What do you mean you 'cant'?" He insisted and let go of my hand and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I can't, you wouldn't believe me." I answered and kept looking out the window.

"Rose you can tell me anything, I love you and trust you. Now tell me." He said sternly at the end of his sentence. I sighed and felt a weight on my chest, I didn't know if it was from the damage of my fall or my anxiety of the whole situation. I sighed and looked my father in the eyes, I knew if I came out with the truth I wouldn't be able to keep in my emotions.

"Adrian." I peeped out and put my head in my hands.

"Ivashkov? What does he have to do with this?" Baba asked and pulled his chair closer to the bed.

"He came to my room before dinner and was upset due to the fact that I wouldn't receive him when he would visit. He accused me of having different feeling towards him, and told me that I must learn my place because, he will marry me and inherit the estate." I breathed out so fast I barely heard my own words, afraid of what Baba's reaction would be I slowly raised m head and looked at his face. He wasn't looking at me, he was clenching his knuckles and looking at his shoes and sucking his bottom lip with his teeth, which he normally does when he is upset.

"What did you tell him?" He said calmly and continued to look down at the floor.

"I told him if he didn't trust me then why were we still engaged, and he became upset and told me that he was only marrying me for the estate." I sniffled and sighed. "I told him he made me sick, he fit me and I fell backwards and knocked over the mirror, and fell on the glass and blacked out." I finished and looked down at my shaking hands.

Baba let out a sigh and took one of my hands. "Do you love him Rosemarie?" he said and stroked my hand with his.

"I.. can't stand that man." I answered and felt a weight lift off my chest.

"What? Then why did you accept the proposal?" Baba asked and shook his head at me.

"I didn't want you to be disappointed in me." I answered simply but afraid of his reply.

"Oh my daughter… my Naïve daughter." He said and stood up and paced infront of the bed. "all I want Is for you to be happy, is that so hard for you to believe." He questioned but didn't wait for my reply. "Eddie!" He called to the door, swiftly Eddie came walking in as if he was walking past the door when Baba called him.

"Yes, sir." Eddie bowed at me and Baba.

"Retrieve the inspector and send men to the Ivashkov manner and retrieve Lord Ivashkov. Bring him here immediately." Baba said and swiped his hand towards Eddie dismissing him from the room.

"Sir with force or without." Eddie said as he walked towards the door. Baba turned around and gave Eddie and smile laced with anger and malice. "With." Was all he said and Eddie nodded his head and smiled at me as he shut the door behind him.

"Rose, I hope you know how truly and deeply sorry I am. I should've known something was wrong with Adrian." He said and sat down on the side of my bed and pulled me gently into a hug, and avoided my bandages as much as possible.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I should have spoken up about this proposal sooner." I answered and all he did was sigh.

"Well my darling I must return to my office, and go over what I will say to Lord Ivashkov." He said and leaned closer to my face and kissed my forehead.

He walked calmly and gracefully out of the door, and shut it quietly behind himself leaving me to my thoughts. I slowly swung my legs over the side of the bed, and touched my feet onto the cold stone floor. I gasped out once I put pressure on my feet, I slowly and carefully stood up still holding onto the bed, I shifted myself towards the window and just looked out over the court yard.

I watched Eddie and a couple guards ride out of the court yard on horse back. Eddie had a determined look on his face as he spoke to the other riders, I felt reassurance once they departed.

I sighed and leaned my head against the window and watched the everyday life happen as I stood and watched. I heard a chuckle come from the door and then the squeaking hinges of the door, I turned slowly to see Dimitri standing against the closed infirmary door smirking at me.

"well even all banged up your still gorgeous." He said smoothly and walked over towards me.

"I'm accident prone, I suppose." I made an awkward laugh and then looked down at my hands.

"Rose, are you alright?" He said and stroked me cheek.

"Would you be alright if your fiancé came into your bed chambers and hit you?" I snapped at him, then I heard the hurtfulness of my words and placed a hand over my mouth. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be hostile." I said and shook my head at myself.

"It's quiet alright, I know you are hurting." He answered and smiled a sad smile.

"I don't know what I am." I confessed and looked away. "Everything is so confusing; I don't know what is going to happen next." I looked away and watched out the window again and sighed. "It scares me."

"You have nothing to be scared about Roza, I promise you I won't let anything or anyone hurt you." He said and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into warm chest. I breathed in his sent and felt at home in his embrace, I pulled back my head so I could look into his eyes.

I locked my arms around his neck, even though my arms were heavy and hard to lift. I stepped closer and pressed my lips onto his, he kissed me back instantly and his arms locked around my waist. His tongue snake into my mouth making me release a moan, I tightened my arms around his neck and twirled his hair in between my fingers.

"Rose I hope you feel better enough to-"I heard come from the door. We pulled parted instantly and both looked towards the door to see a wide eyes Baba, standing at the door with his mouth opened.

"Rosemarie, may I have a word with you in my study?" He asked and I nodded me head quickly. He turned and walked out of the infirmary, Dimitri still had my hand he pulled me to him again and placed a kiss onto my lips and let go of me.

I walked out behind my father with red cheeks and a devilish smile on my face. Oh what waits for me in that study was what scared me now.


End file.
